


Connor Says Fuck

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, kind of inspired by a b99 scene, let connor rk800 say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: North and Markus take a bet on whether Connor will say the fuck word now that he's a deviant. Connor is Connor.





	Connor Says Fuck

The abandoned church had become a refuge for androids who were not ready to adjust to a world in which they had legal personhood. Connor went there periodically, sometimes to give Markus information he'd heard from his fellow DPD officers, but mostly just to sit around and chat. He'd struck up a good friendship with North, although at first, she'd been wary of him, which was understandable. Today he was there for the latter. 

Josh greeted him with the usual pleasantries, and that one blue-haired Traci made eye contact for a brief moment, before averting her eyes and rushing off. Fair enough. 

"Thank rA9 you're here, Connor," said North, by way of a hello. "Markus and I are having a dilemma and we need you to help us." 

Connor had no clue what was going on, but he decided to go along with it, mostly because he was scared shitless of North. "What seems to be the problem?" 

"North thinks you're too polite and innocent to say fuck," said Markus. "Go on, prove her wrong. Say it. Say fuck." 

Connor hesitated. "I-" 

"See? I told you," said North. "Too polite. He's not gonna say the fuck word." 

"I am not!" said Connor, in a tone resembling that of an exhausted toddler insisting that they are not sleepy yet. 

"Say it then," said North, her face too close to Connor's for comfort. 

"North, I fail to understand how my use of profane language would be helpful." 

"Babe, I believe you owe me 20 dollars," North held her hand out for Markus to give her the money. Markus reluctantly obliged. 

"If the two of you are done being immature," Connor cast North a stern look, which she rolled her eyes at. "I have something quite important to discuss with Markus. Alone." 

North took the hint. "If you need me, I'll be outside. Come on, Traci."

When the gynoids were completely out of earshot, Markus spoke. "Well?" 

"I just thought you should know," Connor took a step toward Markus. "I do say fuck. I say fuck and shit and ass and bastard. Sometimes, when I'm feeling particularly cultured, I even say dickhole." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Markus asked the stone cold Connor. 

Connor smiled. "Because no-one will ever believe you. I'll be on my way now. Have a nice fucking day, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this trainwreck lol. my boy connor is not the sweet innocent nice guy we all think he is. he says fuck now. what an absolute madman. what a lad. i feel like no one ever acknowledges what an asshole connor is when he wants to be 
> 
> will i write something serious for this fandom? probably. i just finished my end of semester exams so i have a lot of time on my hands


End file.
